


百年能否不孤独之会者定离

by PPPPPeach



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: Angst, Endgame, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPPPeach/pseuds/PPPPPeach
Summary: 佛说苦是求不得，我说苦，是求得过。
Relationships: Steelo.Z/JC-T, 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 3





	百年能否不孤独之会者定离

**The openness and trust they once felt never come back, while conspiracy and communications have been replaced by hostility and silence.**

**（往日的推心置腹已经一去不返，同谋和交流变成敌意与缄默。）**

西装革履，或衣香鬓影，三三两两，看似悠闲，实则用眼角余光捕捉着每一架潜在的摄像机机位，力争把自己最动人的某个侧影或笑靥“不经意”呈现在镜头前。

\- 哎，我说，你怎么了？

肖顺尧微侧过头，瞄了下四周，压低声音问着旁边坐着的那个明显魂不守舍的人。

已经不知第几次撸起袖口看表的檀健次，脸上虽故作镇定，语气却颇为忐忑：

\- 还有半个小时就正式开始了，他们怎么还没到啊？刚才我群里问，也没人答话。

肖顺尧见不得他一会儿一回头坐立不安那副样子，干脆轻轻一拉他，两个人就势站了起来，假装溜溜达达，踱到几排后的围栏旁边站下放松筋骨。檀健次下意识撑在上面，用手攥住最上面一根栏杆，眯着眼使劲朝后面打量。肖顺尧一边作若无其事状也帮他找着，一边开解他：

\- 估计老赵开车呢，其他人没顾上吧。毕竟他刚从西安赶回来，也够辛苦的了，哪怕就是晚点儿呢，只要别误了后面的环节就完了。行了，你就别胡思乱想了，我不是不知道你担心什么，可这事是老王拍了板儿的，他总不会不给老王面子。

檀健次低头看了看自己胸前轻轻交叠晃动的两枚十字架项坠，轻声重复了一遍：

\- 是啊，老王的面子……

看他垂头掩饰脸上的不自在，肖顺尧趁着没人注意大拇指揉了揉额角，声音里透着无可奈何：

\- 你们这又是怎么了，上个月录歌拍MV的时候不是还好好的吗？没多一会儿功夫怎么又出幺蛾子了？别嫌我说话难听，你们俩跟女朋友正经谈恋爱的时候，都没这么三天两头折腾吧？

这话一入耳，檀健次好像被揭了指甲旁一个倒刺似地，细小，但又无比剧烈地锐痛了一下，他发出轻微地“嘶”声，吸了口气，抬头苦笑着反驳：

\- 那能一样吗？

\- 怎么就不一样了？

\- 女朋友，合得来就处着，合不来就好说好散，要是明事理性子不错的，没准还能像普通朋友似的当个点头之交，有些顺水推舟的忙，帮帮也无所谓，毕竟山不转水转，这世道谁求不着谁呢。可跟他，是能上嘴唇一碰下嘴唇说个散字，还是掰了之后还能太太平平唱首“再见亦是朋友”？

听他说得不无道理，尧尧也没辙了：

\- 这次到底又是为什么啊？

檀健次盯了他两眼，把眼神挪开了，有些不自然：

\- 行了，别揣着明白装糊涂了，能因为什么，还不是因为我要搬出去的事吗？都是房客，怎么到你那就一声准奏屁事没有？

\- 你这不是废话吗？我那是暂时借他的房子住，等正经装修好了自然该干嘛干嘛，何况我又不是真跟他住一个屋檐下，跟你能是一码事吗？

\- 我也不是没自己的房子啊……

虽然是辩解，可檀健次却仿佛自觉心虚，声音有几分不贴地。

\- 这话呀，你可跟我说不着。我太清楚他会怎么想了，当初你怎么说的来着，在外面拍戏难得回来一趟，没几天就又走了，不犯来回倒腾收拾屋子的，反正他那儿有富余房间，空着也是空着，偶尔你回来还能作个伴对不对？可就是当初这道理太说得过去了，在他看来，现在未见得情况变化多大，你突然抽不冷子说要搬出去，他那人，平时没事还能自己作出点事呢，更别提你这大半年不在，好容易回来大家凑到一起，热乎话还没说几句呢，一张嘴就说要搬走……连我都能想到结果的事，你敢说提这事之前想不到他会是什么反应？您可真是记吃不记打，前一阵那事，刚哄好，还上赶着去摸老虎屁股，看看，又吵吵起来了吧。

\- ……要真是吵架，倒好了……

\- 那就是冷战呗，都是老一套了，诶，还有什么新鲜的没？

\- ……你就别幸灾乐祸了成不成，这些天我都不敢跟他说话，生怕一句不合适就又把人惹毛了，现在还不知道晚上进不进得去门呢？

两个人都是具备了几年演员自我修养功力的人，脸上挂着个似笑非知的模样，声音压得又低，旁人知道他们平时“兄弟情深”，即便看他们窃窃私语，也大多不以为意，只有他们彼此之间，才能感受得到那一份相互传递又感染的焦灼和徒劳。

\- 哎，我看见他们了，来了。

肖顺尧平时近视得比健次厉害多了，今天倒是凑巧，一眼看见那三位鱼贯而入，被人引着坐到指定的位置上。

\- 哪儿呢，来了吗，在哪儿呢？

檀健次朝尧尧靠过去，顺着他手指的方向张望，果然，穿着皮夹克的老王，戴了副眼镜斯文败类状的池约翰，还有……得体帅气，妆发也齐齐整整的赵泳鑫。太好了，毕竟他还是来了……檀健次提搂了大半天的心放了下来，攥着的手指也终于松开了。一霎时，他竟忍不住开始悄悄思忖，那人不但来了，且明显比另两个打扮得都庄重几分，这么给自己作面子，是不是意味着，他已经气消了呢？

大约是感觉到了他们俩热切的寻觅，约翰先跟王浩耳语两句，冲他们摆了摆手，老王也朝着他们的方向弯起嘴角笑了笑，然后是赵泳鑫，他的脸上，似乎也可说固定着一抹淡笑，目光从他们两个脸上蜻蜓点水般依次掠过，然后不偏不倚，分别朝二人不咸不淡地点了下头。只这一瞥一颔首，檀健次的心“咯噔”一声又提起来了，他比谁都清楚，这事，没完！

随着微不可闻的一声叹息，耳边传来了“请大家入座，活动即将正式开始”的提示音。尧尧碰了他一下，率先走回自己的位置，檀健次跟在他身后，刚一欠身，禁不住飞快又朝那个方向瞟了一眼，似乎是仍旧没有得到回应，一抹黯然，转身默默坐下了。

所有环节按部就班的进行，交响乐不交响乐的，再高端的形式也不过是做嫁衣的噱头，重头戏自然排在后头。该秀恩爱的，隔空也要欢笑嗔痴秀个够，该秀亲情的，既在现场当然更是得心应手。知遇之恩也好，慧眼识珠也罢，简直是媒体最喜欢展现给普罗大众的桥段，可一旦把窗纸戳穿，所有外化的温情脉脉，不外乎利用资本牢套，钳制或推手，端得看你是不是既能创造效益，又能放低身段乖觉识趣罢了。

当那首American Pie从五人唇齿间唱出，直至尾音归于沉寂，久违的银幕合体，也为MIC这个词，划上了一个如此时场外冬月般冷涩的休止符。

下台走回座位的时候，檀健次见赵泳鑫微微顿足，特意等他走到身边，语气淡然寻常，轻声问了一句：

\- 什么时候能走？

檀健次微怔，心里瞬间胡腾跳跃旋转，欢天喜地绽出一朵芬芳昙花。他按捺着庆幸，同样小声回道：

\- 可能还要一会儿。

\- 嗯，我在车里等你。

**The time machine has broken.**

**时间这部机器，散架了。**

说是一会儿，可实际上，等他穿好衣服戴上帽子，急匆匆赶到停车场的时候，表针已经划过了午夜的分野。见他左右顾盼，不远处等候的人打了个双闪，朝他缓缓开了过去，等他三步并作两步上了车，坐在驾驶位上的人把之前摇下半截的车窗升了起来，又调大了空调的暖风。

\- 没落东西吧？

\- 没有。

\- 嗯，那走了。

没有太多热络寒喧，车子平稳启动，没过几分钟，就疾速行驶在了白日里总是水泄不通，此时却已车马寥寥的长安街上。

赵泳鑫偶尔随意抬头看一眼路口的指示灯，再不就是眼望前路。大概是这样吧，黑夜可以网罗住话语锐利，却最终没法懈怠掉内心无法安然的戒备。檀健次微张了几次嘴，才绞尽脑汁吐出一句话：

\- 刚才……多亏你圆场，约翰那个人，一张嘴就不靠谱。不过，我没和尧尧洗过澡，顶多是前后脚进出浴室？不对不对，确实是没有，真的！

\- ……什么？

赵泳鑫有些心不在焉，似乎反应了一下才明白他在说什么：

\- 哦，你说那个，洗就洗呗，当年大澡堂子里那热闹架势你忘啦，紧张个什么劲啊？还是……他说的，有什么特殊的？

他一侧头，眼角余光雪水划过松针般把檀健次身上从上到下滤了一遍，似乎带着实质般清冷寒气的眼神，逼得檀健次汗毛直竖，不禁往椅背上缩了缩：

\- 什、什么特殊不特殊的，我跟你说，压根就没那个事，谁知道他怎么想的！

\- 呵呵。

两声单细胞的笑，听不出欢愉，倒也听不出讽刺，单纯得不像他的风格。

同样的公里数，有时拥堵到天长地久绝望，有时却又如同一呼一吸间的停顿般短暂。一路上剩下的时间里，檀健次一直在搜肠刮肚，盘算着到达目的地之后，该如何展开一段艰苦卓绝的对话，毕竟上次话一出口，赵泳鑫的表情就昭示着，结局注定是不欢而散。可还没等他晕头胀脑捋出个头绪，身边的车门已经被拉开等了一会儿了，一个略夹疑问的声音在耳边响起：

\- 下车啊，琢磨什么国家大事呢？

\- 哦哦，没事，没事，走吧。

一走进屋里，熟悉的陈设，熟悉的隐隐犬吠，甚至空气中，都飘散着熟悉的味道，那是四时常有繁花绽放所留下的氤氲，也是眼前这个熟悉的人，一举一动间散发出的慵懒和细密微薫，再细品，甚至其间还含着一点自己常用香水和洗漱用品的味道。林林总总，一层一层，仿佛沾着迷魂药的细网扑面而来，让他一步都动弹不得，只想鸵鸟一样，一头扎进沙发里，自暴自弃大喊一声：

\- 赵泳鑫，你别生气了，我不搬了还不成吗！

可最终，他只是拖着沉重的腿脚，在原地丢了魂似的呆立，连主人把他的拖鞋踢到脚边都没注意到。见他接二连三愣忡，赵泳鑫这次没有再出言相询，只是回头扫了他一眼，径自去换衣服洗手了。从洗手间出来，他静静望着背对自己坐着的檀健次，熟稔得一如往日，却又陌生得仿佛下一秒就会消失不见，几度眼中潮汐缩赢，最终还是归于寂寂，半晌过后，才不动生色开了口：

\- 谁先洗？要是你累了就先去，我等一会儿也行。

檀健次回过头，大概是讶异于这对话如此寻常地不寻常，微微张了张嘴，有些反应不及：

\- 啊？我、我没事啊，我还好，不大累。

\- 哦，那正好，我有点累，先去洗了。你不换衣服吗？反正你的东西我没动，都在原处，等着你自己回来收拾呢，省得你搬完之后，万一有什么东西再找不着，那可就赖不着我了。

一脸傲娇把话说完，他施施然又掉头钻进洗手间，顺手把门带上了。

“砰”，只一声轻响，却像敲在了檀健次的膝腱上，让他膝跳反应似的在沙发上弹动了一下。所有脑细胞无须动员，豕突狼奔般慌乱转动起来：

\- 什么情况，他说这话到底什么意思？就这么顺其自然接受了我之前说要搬走的事吗，既没愤怒烦躁，也不冷嘲热讽？

虽然这么想可能不大地道，但正因为小鑫的反应和态度过于平和坦然，反而……完全不正常好吗！不对，一定是哪里不对。是谁劝过他了？小豪？老王？符龙飞？还是我不根本认识的其他什么人？他是真的放开了，还是另有打算在后面等着我？混乱、迟疑、担忧，反复交织着燃起连天红莲火，焚烬了他之前所有打好的腹稿。

慢慢擦着头发走出洗手间的赵泳鑫，看到的就是这样一副场景，僵硬、茫然，不知是暖气太热，还是仍穿着外套的缘故，室温把他的嘴唇烘起了一层干皮。赵泳鑫慢慢垂下手，在心里轻叹了一口气，回身把毛巾随手搭了起来，走到厨房拿了瓶水，拧开了，放在他身前的茶几上，淡淡地说：

\- 我洗完回屋了。你还要坐多久？有事也不急在这一时半会，折腾大半天了，不累吗？早点歇吧。

檀健次把水抓在手里，艰难地说：

\- 小鑫，你——

\- 哦对了，你明天没安排吧，有的话自己上好闹钟，别误了事。不过话说回来，反正你也早都习惯自己照顾自己了吧，那算我多嘴了。

赵泳鑫看似漫不经心地交待了一句，转身就走，不一会，传来关门的声音。只这么一星半点弦外之音，就把檀健次鼓足勇气想要说出口的话严严实实堵了回去，刚刚对赵泳鑫的背影抬起的手，也重重落回到沙发上。仿佛吞了黄连般，苦水从嘴里一直流到心里，又蔓延到胃里，再恨不得从每个毛孔蒸发出来，把他浇个灰头土脸。

**Don’t miss the chance, life is shorter than you** **think.**

**(** **别错过机会，人生比你想象得要短暂。)**

檀健次自失地摇了摇头，慢慢站了起来，经过老赵门前时停步微顿，这才不情愿又走出几步，推开了自己的房门。

果然如他所说，东西好像都没动过，杂乱无章的风格与这屋子的主人格格不入，却几乎完整记录了自己当时匆匆离开的无措和慌乱，可细看，却又有轻微的违和之处，似乎枕套和被套都换过了。他一屁股坐在床上，试探着伸手掀起被子，不出所料，床单也是一套的，整洁如新，平展展铺陈着。他张开手臂，放纵着沉沉倒了下去，翻过身，一头扎在被子里，把长长叹息填埋进了久违阳光的味道里，那是如此干净，温暖，又让人怀恋。

横店的四季，是暧昧无界的，往好听了说，可以美化成雨巷里紫色的丁香花与湿漉漉的油纸伞，往难听了说，是漫长的潮热与阴冷之间的轮回，说不清哪个更让人难以忍受；而现在，北京的冬天，充斥着泼辣到让人乍舌的沙尘，寒潮来临时夜晚怒吼声吵得人难以入眠的西北风，或者干脆扬扬洒洒荫蔽大地的白雪，可是，因为这冬天里，有偶尔晴好时被阳光抚慰过的被褥，有进屋呆上片刻就会让人昏昏欲睡的暖气，有特意为了让他远离雾霾安放在每个角落的空气净化器，有在他耳边絮絮叨叨三百六十度全方位碎念各各方面，却又永远任劳任怨追在屁股后头帮他收拾打理好一切的那一个人。这是上天对所有辛苦付出的温柔报偿，亦是多年以来，某种角度来说，替代家这个词无微不至替他挡风遮雨的诺亚方舟。

有时不得不承认，赵泳鑫这个人的存在，真的仿佛一件藏在罩衣下的锁子甲，外人看不见，只有自己能感觉到，通常温暖贴心，偶尔束缚羁绊，一旦你忽略了他的存在，并且向外界呈现出这种疏漏，他总会以各种形式，乍着刺儿，霸道地提醒你他的不满；可当你脱掉它时，也许会有瞬间的如释重负，然而此后周遭略有风吹草动，只觉战战兢兢，前胸后背全是漏洞，处处皆是会被人一指洞穿的脆弱罩门，再无防备之机、还手之力。

人与人之间的内在关系，对外永远无法诠释得清楚明白，就算是自己，有时都忍不住要自欺欺人，可如果上帝手里真有一把柳叶刀，能不偏不倚剖析至两人心脏的最深处，就会霍然发现，他们之间，是消磨日久，溪流入海般逐渐交融的灵魂伴侣，亦是每寸肌肤、每根血管乃至每个神经元都被过往种种主动或被动接驳到一起的至亲之人…这样的情愫，这样的不舍，难道真的要到失去了，才妄生怀念吗？

想到这儿，他忽地一挺身坐了起来，胡乱换了件上衣就钻进洗手间。急不可耐的倾诉欲望，一锅滚油似地把他胸腔里的念头烹烤得恨不得从喉咙口跳将出去，连洗漱的节奏都比平时快了许多。二十分钟后，他脚步略显慌乱地走到了赵泳鑫门口，平复了下紧张的心情，把一缕还半湿着的头发别到耳后，刚抬起手，忽然听见静谧无比的屋里好像传来一声轻响，他的手指下意识就敲在了门板上，但是无人回应，他又敲了两声，仍是无声，他一咬牙，干脆直接把门推开，蹑手蹑脚走了进去。

床上的人面朝里侧躺着，呼吸均匀，好像真的已经进入了梦乡。檀健次心里几乎瞬间打起了退堂鼓，可身体却另有主张，让他被钉住一样仍然死死僵立在赵泳鑫的床脚处。距离那么近，近到再往前两步就能看见他掩在被子下的面孔，可又那么远，远到根本不敢伸手去触碰他，甚至连喘息声，都怕侵扰了他为彼此划下的界线。貌似很长，实则只有短短三四分钟，等到脚跟终于能挪动了，他正要退出门去，床上的人忽然翻了个身变成平躺，声音里毫无通常刚醒来时的惺忪，只是隐约透出抑制不住的躁意：

\- 有事吗？

\- 抱歉，把你吵醒了，我只是……想和你谈谈，成吗？

\- 非这个时候？

\- ……哦，那……也不是，你睡吧，打扰了，对不起。

檀健次慢吞吞转过身，刚迈出两步，身后传来一句妥协克制的话：

\- 行了，那去客厅说吧，你先过去，等我穿好衣服着。

\- 啊？

檀健次猛地转过身，和正巧把头扭过来的人打了个照面，猝不及防的视线相撞，不知是走廊上的壁灯，还是檀健次的炯炯眼神释放得光亮更强烈，竟让赵泳鑫忍不住微微侧过头，望向漆黑的天花板，眯了眯眼睛。

\- 去客厅等我。

又重复了一遍刚才的话，赵泳鑫回身伸长胳臂去够着开台灯，可掌控开关的那根小绳却像是跟他捉迷藏，不知怎么搞的，紧紧绕在了一起。他也懒得再管，掀起被子下了地，一边穿拖鞋，一边回身，却发现檀健次根本没动地，目光久久停驻在他身上，表情十分玩味。

他当然不明白，因为当他跳下床时，檀健次一眼发现，号称已经睡着的人，方才根本就没脱衣服，那可不是他平时的风格；而敲门时那声铿然轻响也有了答案，分明是他听到自己的脚步声停在门口，怕自己贸然闯入发现他还没睡，急匆匆去拉台灯开关，灯绳弹跳着撞击灯罩的声音。其实，他也和自己一样，在这样的夜里，想着、念着、怨着，所有思绪，纠结在一墙之隔的那个人身上，惆怅莫名，却又无法言说吧……

**All the brilliance used to emerge in their life will be inevitably compensated by solitude.**

**（生命中曾经有过的所有灿烂，原来终究，都需要用寂寞来偿还。）**

看见走在前面的檀健次突然变了个人似的不再满身满脸颓唐，赵泳鑫皱了下眉，微微生出些意外，不知道这短短几十分钟又发生了什么变化，他讨厌不可掌控的突发状况，可无边无际的倦怠已经让他懒于再去做任何探究了。无论如何，自己不是早就应该习惯于接受他所给予的一切吗？

他趿着拖鞋，拿出烟和火儿，又把烟灰缸放在两个人都能够得到的茶几角上，一条腿蜷起压在身下，顺手拿起个靠垫放在腿上，叼了一根烟，抬头看了一眼，把烟盒倒过去冲着檀健次一让，嘴里含含糊糊，态度却格外客气地问道：

\- 来一根？

檀健次一愣，下意识伸了伸手，又收了回来：

\- 不、先不了吧，一会儿着吧，想抽了我自己拿。

赵泳鑫无谓地点点头，低头给自己把烟点上了，扫了一眼红底金字的烟盒：

\- 哦，我说呢，抽不惯拿你自己的吧，就不让你了。

\- 不是，我平时也没那么挑……

\- 没事，都随意。

短暂的无言，淡淡的白烟升起，如同隐形的屏障，摇摆舞动着挡在赵泳鑫面前，让他明晰的眉目突然如薄雾中的远山一样湛澹而疏远：

\- 明天没安排吗？

见他竟然主动开口，檀健次朝他的方向往前挪了挪身子，语气里有着自己都没意识到的殷切，略带解释意味的回答：

\- 没有，放了我们两天假，后续可能就要配合做一点“原来”的宣传，不过都是网宣，中间没什么具体行程安排了。

\- 那就好，我还怕你现在不睡，明天又起不来，让人夺命连环Call。

\- 我……还不困，不过那个，不好意思哈，是我太任性把你弄起来了，我知道你今天才从西安赶回来，晚上还大老远去给我捧场……

赵泳鑫摇摇头，深吸了一口，吐出个烟圈，食指微弹，把松松的半截烟灰磕了磕，一脸平静，公事公办地说：

\- 甭谢，应该的。再说本身这事还要谢你们呢，要不是冲你们的面子，咱们也没有在镜头前合体表演的机会，谁知道还有没有以后呢，有一回是一回，人得惜福，是吧。

仿佛被噎了一下，檀健次打心眼里不知道怎么接这个话茬儿。话分明是好话，事儿也不离谱，可打他嘴里说出来，越是真诚，越让檀健次觉得心里别扭，好像永远摆脱不了覆在身上“始作俑者”四个大字浓重的阴影。他苦涩地笑了笑，散了架一样，慢慢倒在沙发背上，有点泄气，又有点小心翼翼，轻声说道：

\- 小鑫，咱能别这样说话吗？

赵泳鑫歪头，好似不解地反问：

\- 哪样？

\- 就是……能不能正常点，就跟以前似的就行啊。你这一个劲端着不说，还没完没了的，就好像真的跟租你房子的房客似的那么客套，咱……没必要吧？

不知道这句话里哪个字眼如同芒刺，扎得赵泳鑫手指颤了一下，一截烟灰差点掉在靠垫上，他干脆俯身把还剩下的半支烟直接摁灭在了烟缸里，嗤笑一声，话音突然尖锐得好像金刚石刀头划过玻璃表面：

\- 你拿我当房东，我自然拿你当房客，有毛病吗？

\- ……咱说话得讲道理，别胡来成不成，我什么时候拿你当房东了？

听他话说得刻薄，檀健次瞬间把冷静二字抛到了九霄云外，一下直起上身，忍不住出言反驳。

\- 哦？你要讲道理是不是，行，今儿咱们就讲讲道理。你当初为什么要搬进来，咱甭管那些说给外人听的理由，我心里门清到底是怎么回事。可往好了想，那是你的一片心意，一码归一码，事儿已经那样了，一个巴掌拍不响，我再揪着你不放也没什么意思，所以我一个字没多说。之后呢，不管你是就拿它当个客栈，还是当成在朋友家寄宿，总之，你这一走，不是半年就是一年的，可但凡说一声要回来，哪怕就是一天半天，打我这儿，也希望能收拾得干干净净，舒舒服服，让你能跟在自己家一样，想躺就躺，想坐就坐，想说什么就说什么，想干什么就干什么，总之一句话，怎么高兴怎么来。我说的这些，你认吗？

\- 我认！我为什么不认？你也犯不着说什么客栈又是寄宿的，我拿你当什么人，你心里不清楚？你那话，说白了，不是让我难堪，是给你自己添堵呢！你这人就是这样，什么事都是打蛇打在七寸上还不算，还要戳戳戳，戳到烂为止，有意思吗？

\- 话要这么说，我可确确实实没您有意思，反正您是来也一句话，走也是一句话，那多潇洒，多片叶不沾身啊，这么一比，我可确实是没意思透了。所以说啊，谁有意思，您麻利找谁去，我竖一根指头拦着您没有？我是不是说让您该收拾收拾，想什么时候搬跟我说一声就成？还想怎么着，让我笑逐颜开给您跪下磕三个响头再亲自抬着所有行李礼送您出门才能让您满意吗？！

随着他的声音拔得越来越高，语速越来越快，说到最后一句，简直连珠炮一样把他自己方才刻意装扮出来的礼让谦和面具轰了个稀巴烂，碎成千万片撒落一地。檀健次在最初的瞠目结舌之后，怔怔看着赵泳鑫眼里密布的血丝，紧紧抿成一条细线样的唇，起伏不定的胸口，冷泉一样的酸楚“突”地涌了出来，瞬间淹没了方才心里那一小簇丛生暗火。顶着凌厉的眼神，他一下趋前两步坐到赵泳鑫那张沙发的扶手上，探出手握住他的上臂，半是控制半是安抚，沉声求恳：

\- 赵泳鑫……赵泳，冷静点，慢慢说，我们……不吵架了行吗？你别动气，我错了，都是我不好，要怪就怪我之前考虑不周全，你想说什么都可以，就是别气着自己，求你了……

猛地挣了一下没挣开，赵泳鑫深吸几口气，静坐了一会儿，片刻过后，待情绪稍微平复了些，他看着自己的胳膊，轻拂开檀健次的手，站了起来。

檀健次紧跟着他追出一步，难掩仓皇：

\- 小鑫你别——

\- 去趟洗手间，就不用跟着了吧。

檀健次哑然，收住了脚。

听着水龙头打开传来的喷溅声，他退后两步，跌坐回最初的位置，默默从放在茶几上的烟盒里拿出一根烟胡乱塞进嘴里，按了三四下，才打着了火，这时他才意识到，原来自己的手也抖得那么厉害。稍嫌辛辣的味道侵入口腔，让他略微不适地蹙了蹙眉，可只是压着嗓子轻咳了一声，仍然深深一口气，把烟雾吸进了肺里。

\- 抽不惯就拿你自己的去，勉强个什么劲。

从洗手间出来的赵泳鑫，额前几络头发还沾着水珠，虽然脸色还是不大好，但至少说出来的话让檀健次感觉没有之前那么针锋相对了。他暗暗松了口气，一抬头，两个人几乎同时冒出一句：

\- 对不起——

赵泳鑫做了个手势，檀健次习惯性闭了嘴。他的声音里没了怒火中烧，只剩下稀释过后仍难以化开的疲惫和沉郁：

\- 刚才是我脾气急了说话太冲，别往心里去。你一成年人，自己做自己的主是应当应分的，说白了你压根也不用太在意别人的看法，没必要，要是谁的想法都要顾忌，那可就活得太累了。我明白，现在严格意义上，咱们连队友叫着都不那么瓷实，我早就没权利干涉你的工作和私生活了，就是平时总爱瞎操心，习惯成自然了，一下子还转不过弯来，以后吧，估计慢慢就好了。

看他明显自嘲，檀健次转而盯着烟头上的灰白颓然萎缩倾倒，轻轻叹道：

\- 何必呢，赵泳鑫，你对我来说，从来不是“别人”啊。

说完，不等人接话，他把烟架在烟缸上，仰脖喝了两大口水，搓了搓手指，交握着放在膝头，望着赵泳鑫，眼眸幽深，平静湖面之下，是点点了然忧忡的涟漪，一念生，再难抑止：

\- 你觉得我傻吗？小鑫。外人什么样我没概念？没有一个外人会对另一个人的事那么上心，关心他是不是吃得饱睡得好，听他说每天有没有遇到烦心事，怕他累着怕他受伤怕他介意别人议论，更在意他有没有跟别人处不好……又或者处得太好……谁会有那么多的理直气壮，谁又会有那么多的情不自禁……

一番尚有未尽之意的话，最后四个字，让垂头作聆听状的赵泳鑫肩膀不自在地动了下，似乎想说什么，却只是睫毛翕动没有出声。

\- 你昨天……是不是状态也不太好？

赵泳鑫懒懒歪靠在沙发背上，侧头回忆了一下，有些疑惑，显然不太明白他的意思。

\- 我只是听说……你又忘词了是不是？

恍然过后，赵泳鑫有点哭笑不得：

\- 这什么跟什么呀，未见得我每次忘词都和你有关吧。

檀健次反问：

\- 我说每次了吗？

\- ……

\- 还有之前录音悦台节目那天，就算别人看不出来，我难道看不出来你心不在焉吗？

\- 我那是——

\- 小鑫，你瞒不了我的，瞒不了我的，好吗？就像那首歌，我为什么要改掉副歌的歌词，最后那边又为什么要拍板换了题目，你是什么样的人，你最担心害怕的是什么，其实所有人都清楚，大概只有你自己觉得你藏得深藏得完美罢了。

听他提起这个事，赵泳鑫似乎陷入了长考，许久没吭气，只是不安份的手指和怀里靠垫上一处小小的凸起较劲，停了一下，又克制不住地伸出手去抠。

大概是不大适应由自己来掌控话题的走向，檀健次咽了口吐沫，犹豫着站起来，走到他坐的那张沙发旁边，轻轻坐下了，飞快觑了一眼他的神色，见他虽然恹恹，却没有抵触，又悄悄挪了挪，离他更近了一点点，态度倍加诚挚：

\- 小鑫，我说这些，不是想彰显对你有多了解，更不是想跟你比，看咱们谁对谁更好，我只是想说，有些事，你有你的想法，可我也有我的考虑，你听我说完之后，就会明白——

\- 健次，小时候，你穿过你妈妈织的毛衣没有？

\- 啊？

话题跨度太大，檀健次愣了半天才反应过来，因为完全抓不住赵泳鑫的思路大为苦恼，磕磕绊绊地回答：

\- 肯定……得有吧，那时候家里女的长辈基本上都会打毛活吧……不过，等等，你到底想说什么？

\- 一件毛衣，可能要用很复杂的针法才能织出漂亮的花样和图案，但拆掉呢，只要一个线头冒出来，抻着抻着，不声不响，不出多一会儿，就什么都没了。你要知道，现实世界里没有路飞，没有能无限伸长的手臂，跟拆毛衣一样，事情开始变化时，同样是无声无息的，但到最后，人们却因为不堪拉扯而不得不放开彼此。这世上最悲哀的事，就是你明明知道哪些是必然的走向，却还不得不主动或被动走上那条被命运规划、安排得清楚明白的路。我想问你一句，到现在了，你仍然以为，你的一切决定影响的只是你个人吗？你是对自己太不自信，还是压根就没把咱们之间的事计入考虑范畴，又或者，你始终把一切当作天经地义，只要是赵泳鑫，就肯定能理解和支持你的所有决定？

这下，被动陷入深思的人换成了檀健次。原来，那件情侣毛衣，可能早已不再完好如初；原来，笑着包容和发自内心的赞赏，从不属于同一个次元；原来，他对你的某些决定，从很久以前，就不再是主观上欢欣的认同，只是不得不妥协，不得不勉强自己去接受的结果……从未像此刻，如此清晰的意识到这一点，檀健次仿佛一个扎进了三角钉慢撒气的轮胎，缓缓瘪了下去。震撼过后，他无声叹了口气，头靠在沙发背上，冲着雪白的天花板，微微闭上了眼睛，声音好像燃烧殆尽的炭，从红火，一寸一寸煅成了灰：

\- 你的意思我明白了，要这么说，能不能让你理解我，我确实没把握，更没法强求了。只不过，今天话既然已经说到这个份儿上了，我还是要讲给你听听，如果我说完之后，你仍然觉得是我自私自利，只考虑自己……至少让你明白我究竟为什么要这么做，那也没白让你为我操心到现在，还觉得我这个人值得让你发这么一顿脾气，成吗？

从流沙般沉沉无奈中奋力挣扎出来，檀健次睁开眼转过头，恰看见赵泳鑫伸出手，似乎想像往日一样碰碰他的头发，却生硬地收了回去，托住下巴，另外一只手冲着他绅士地做了个请继续的手势。

同一张沙发上，一左一右分踞二人，场景分明好像当年那个MV。他们互相看了看对方，好像也忆及某些片段，表情都有点难以言喻，气氛突然间不再剑拔弩张，六出消融一样露出了温暖心房，和冷硬甲胄下的柔软肚皮。同样，也似乎宿命般了然于胸，哪怕关起门来再吵个天昏地暗，一旦走出这个保护罩，在外界的凛冽面前，两个人仍会自然而然，站在对方背后，做对方最坚实的后盾。

檀健次把腿也缩回沙发上，破罐破摔，却也坦然地说：

\- 这一两年，我基本都泡在横店，你知道的，在北京活动也不多，有什么事，能线上沟通就线上沟通，能在公司就在公司，或者直接约在外边，问题都不大。可接下来呢……

他沉吟了一下，似乎在琢磨该怎么说：

\- 至少从目前来看，年底年初要干的都是前面片子的扫尾工作，没有新戏接，而三国那个片呢，现在的情况是基本不可能直接上星了，大家都是不见兔子不撒鹰嘛，全都憋着要看首轮网播的效果，可就是网播，也是一拖再拖，本来说是今年寒假档，又推到春节档，现在据说可能要到三月才能开播了，对了，还有“原来”那个，到现在也还没有踏实信儿，毕竟这头年头，计划赶不上变化快的事太多了，所以公司的策略，肯定也会根据这些情况有些调整。

说到这儿，檀健次一顿，赵泳鑫淡淡“嗯”了一声：

\- 我听着呢，继续，我听听怎么调整你的。

\- 现在我听到的消息，一方面可能会增加剧外的曝光，尽量找机会参与一些活动，另外还会配合新片的宣推有些访谈什么的。当然了，这些目前都是大方向，还没谈到具体细节，可是呢，这样一来，牵扯的方方面面可就海了去了，不管是我团队的人，还是媒体的人，还有剧方乱七八糟的什么人，中间各种沟通协调，一时一变的，很多事都要围绕我来做，所以，再住在你这儿，就有点……

看他欲言又止，赵泳鑫把话接了过去，习以为常地露出了峥嵘爪牙：

\- 扯老婆舌传闲话的就该多了是吧？影响你纯情少男或者钻石王老五的人设。

\- 不是，小鑫，你用不着说这个激我，既然都说好了要心平气和的，咱就好好说话。公司那边其实也是点到为止，是我自己觉得，这样让别人挺不方便的，谁是谁的客呀，行动都别扭，何况，退一万步说，如果我不搬，这边忙起来真进进出出没时没晌的，也太打扰你的日常作息了。你那晚上不睡早上不起的，不说好不好的，毕竟也是多年养成的习惯了，真是一天两天，相互忍忍还凑合，时间长了，就您那个脾气，我能忍，凭什么让别人也跟着——

话戛然而止，檀健次恨不得吞了自己的舌头下肚，他歉意地伸出手，在赵泳鑫盘着的脚腕上按了按，后者却并没发火的迹象，反而点了点头，微微抿了下嘴唇，貌似思路发散了出去，并没有接着他的话来说，可满满的怅然，却也不再故意收敛：

\- 是的，作息都不同了……其实很早以前就有人和我说过，你们是歌手，他们是演员，圈子不同，环境不同，甚至没有任何一个约签在同一家公司，你考虑事情最好现实点，好多事，想法是好的，可操作起来，完全不以你们中任何一个人或者几个人的意志为转移，那是双方公司的博弈，何况还是跨圈公司之间，太难了，最好别做太多预期。具体到个人上，说白了，以后在外人看着，你们俩也不过是圈外私下相识的朋友罢了，再忍不住亲近，保不齐就给他捅娄子了。我那时候虽然嘴上没反驳，可心里特别不痛快，也不是那么甘心，因为总是想着，万一有例外呢。可路越走越长，越走越远，我现在也不得不承认，事啊，可不就是那样吗？

一句说完，他长长叹了口气，没有理会小腿上那只微微颤抖的手，只是两根指头捏了捏眉心拧出的川字。知道赵泳鑫一向多思多虑，可却没有预料到，他已经悲观到了这般田地。檀健次此时也不得不承认，过去那些无话不谈的亲密无间，可能再也回不去了……至少这么长时间以来，他完全没意识到，自己留给赵泳鑫的，已经从一个活生生有血有肉的人，演变成了一个虚幻的，会分分钟从指缝间溜走的影子。所有自以为的千秋万代，已然是别人心目中太阳升起时就会消失不见的朝露。可是，我对你，真的不是朝露啊！

他把自己蜷成一团，面朝着赵泳鑫，头枕在他的腿上躺了下去，好像初生的婴儿，毫无防范之心，只有无尽的信任与交托。颈下明显感觉到片刻的僵硬，可他仍是赌，赌赵泳鑫不会把自己推开，哪怕只是孤注一掷。所幸，最终他赌赢了。

有些紧绷的腿并不那么让人舒适，可檀健次还是满足地闭上了眼睛，侧躺着说话，声音显得有些不清晰，这个姿势本身又是如此亲昵，那些费劲心力树起的壁垒，好像莫名其妙就松动和暧昧了起来：

\- 赵泳……你知道吗，我现在的团队里，没有一个人不知道你的名字，也没有一个人不明白，你对我是多特殊的一个存在。说实话，人活到这个岁数，都有自己的一套理念，都有自己觉得合情合理，或者奇奇怪怪，不那么认同的东西，所以，改变那些执念，或者至少让他们保持沉默给予最大程度的尊重，并不是……特别容易的一件事，可我从没有想过要半途而废，更没有后悔过，哪怕会相应失去一些东西，因为在我心里，如果有一个天平，你对面的那一端，不管放上什么砝码，都永远不能和你相提并论，更别提超过你。

他没有在意赵泳鑫的沉默以对，因为他能感觉到，自己枕着的腿，正渐渐变得自然而松弛起来，而身前的人，也似乎被自己呼出的鼻息感染得有了生机与温暖，好像睡前的絮语，他的声音更加轻柔和蛊惑：

\- 其实，那些还只是对公，于私，我这两年怎么过来的，你是最清楚的，和你固然是聚少离多，和家里人不也一样吗？我爸妈，我妹，我和他们，可能还没有和你话说得多呢，毕竟有些事，我能说给你听，却不能让他们知道更添担心，所以，我和我妈都说好了，这个春节陪她出国多玩几天。而且，她之前也跟我提过好几回，说不放心，怕我照顾不好自己，想来北京陪我住一段，这也是我求之不得的事，那你说，我好意思跟她开口，让她也住到你这儿来吗？

头顶传来一声低低的轻笑，一只手带着点潮湿的暖意，在他左耳上捏了几下：

\- 那有什么不行的，只要你不拦着，我保证跟对我妈一样，把咱妈供起来，哄得她老人家高高兴兴的，比伺候你还精心，怎么样？

\- 滚……我可没你那么脸大。

檀健次随手一扬，不知道打到什么地方，赵泳鑫也没叫疼，只是指尖用力，冲着耳垂儿轻轻一掐，接着又打一巴掌给个甜枣似的揉了揉。两个人似乎都很贪恋这种难得的温馨，许久，赵泳鑫才开口：

\- 我其实一直都知道，能让你说出口的决定，必然前因后果心里已是盘算得清清楚楚了，不大可能有转圜的余地，只不过……终究有点意难平罢了。既然你已经想好了，那就这么着吧。只是今天，既然你跟我说了心里话，我也应该投桃报李，说说我到底是怎么想的，若是觉得不中听，你就忍忍，反正搬走以后，你就是再想听我啰里吧嗦，恐怕也没那么容易了。

\- 老赵！

赵泳鑫一把按住想挣着坐起来的人的肩膀，缓声说道：

\- 好了好了，别动，听我把话说完，健次。特别久特别久以前，我就知道你喜欢演戏了，哪怕就不是舞台上，只是咱们私下里耍宝玩闹的时候，我也能看得出来，你有天分，更重要的是，你对这个有爱。可毕竟那时候，大家的音乐梦，还都在勉力支撑着……毕竟那时候，尧尧因为拍戏不得不缺席很多重要活动的时候，你也跟我一样的遗憾，所以，我一直只把那个当成你最大的业余爱好，从没想过，有一天，当你真的作为一个职业演员出现在大屏幕里扮演着形形色色人等的时候，身边已经不可能再站着我们这些人了。我无数次问过自己，唱歌这条路，真的让你再也没法从中体会到热爱，坚持不下去了吗，又或者，演戏对你的吸引力，是我们这些人的份量加起来也没法企及的？我从没想过用自己对音乐的想法和热爱强加在你身上，但我也是真的想不透，虽然咱们的身份一直是组合歌手，可毕竟跟影视圈沾着边呢，总不能睁着眼说瞎话吧，这个圈子有多复杂，水有多深，外人不知道，咱们心里没数吗？你心有锦绣，勇敢又能坚持，这些我都没有怀疑过，可是那些已经被污泥染得看不出颜色的人，在一脚踩进去之前，又有谁不把自己当成有能力有毅力出淤泥而不染的清莲呢？我猜，大多数人，一开始都是想着能干干净净，凭自己的真本事扬名立万一飞冲天的吧，然后呢？真正独善其身的人，他们要经历多少坎坷，又要有多少鸿运临头，才能追上那些没演技没观众缘但是偏偏有资源有门路的人？当一个人决定完完全全靠自己去闯，而不是利用外在的力量去帮他铺一条康庄大道，遭遇种种排挤倾轧，甚至骑虎难下陷入困局的时候，光有豁出去的勇气还不行，还要有能给自己收拾残局的能力和心理准备，否则往往是竹篮打水一场空吧。所以，看看现在整个演艺市场，笑傲江湖的几何，黯然收场的又有几何，你又是凭什么觉得自己能成为一个异数呢？可这些问题，我从来只敢在心里问自己，而不是让你给我个答案，因为我知道，你也同样能举出一二三四五若干个例子来反驳我，所以从根儿上，我就想，算了吧，不问了。以前的若干年，我打心眼里，把你当成我的、我们的骄傲，如果有一天，你真的成就了荣耀加身，希望那时候，我仍然可以像过去一样，由衷为你感到骄傲，反之，说得残酷一点，但愿永远没有那么一天，需要我笑着在世人面前为了维系你的光鲜形象，而不得不替你圆一些让我锥心的谎，因为那样我会后悔，后悔在我曾对你还有那么点儿影响力的时候，没能尽力用更决绝的方式，留住你最宝贵的真实和美好。

说到最后，他的声音已变得青烟一样缥缈，却又如山岳一般凝重：

\- 如果确实如你所说，我对你仍然特殊且重要，就拜托你记住自己现在的样子，毕竟，那是我一直以来最喜欢的样子，还是干净纯洁，还是青春少年，还是我……藏在内心深处，珍之，重之，爱之，敬之的檀兮尔，最美的样子。

话说完，赵泳鑫小心翼翼，低下头，干涩起皮的唇在檀健次额上轻轻碰了一下，然后把他的头从自己腿上挪开，站起来，拖着重如千钧的脚步，慢慢朝自己的卧室走去。

已经翻身坐起的檀健次，眼睁睁看着他浅淡的背影被那堵墙壁遮挡吞噬掉，茫然自失，似是喃喃自语：

\- 赵泳鑫，连你也这么以为吗，以为我会成为那种人……那种终有一天，面目全非，让你失望到不得不放手的人……

忽然，已经消失在拐角处的赵泳鑫又退回几步，神情微妙感伤：

\- 檀……多多，关于你，我有过许许多多的“以为”，多到数不清，多到让我庆幸又狼狈，多到……让我后悔有那么多。实话实说，我特想有那么一天，我能自己对自己说，赵泳鑫，你看看，小人了吧，打脸了吧，你的檀多多怎么会是那种人，对呀，我比谁都希望。可是，我的以为，不管是好的还是坏的，现在真的还管用吗？

说罢，他低头看了看手里攥着的手机：

\- 别想太多了，睡吧，明天等你起来，需要的话，跟我说一声，我帮你收拾东西。

这次，他仿佛是真的带着释然，静静离开了。

门轻轻带上的声音，衬得空落落的客厅越发寂静，孤独扼住稀客的喉咙，窒息中，眼前只有冰雪世界般的冷酷尽头，微光闪烁。

**Author's Note:**

> 会者定离——佛教术语，经常会面的人必有离散之时。意思是说世事无常，没有不散的宴席。


End file.
